


Bruises and Bitemarks

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Its not super bad, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but just to be safe, carl never says yes and negan never asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:I love your writing ♥️ it has healed me after Carl died





	Bruises and Bitemarks

"You can't just keep me here!" Carl shouted, stomping towards Negan. They had been going at it for hours. Carl wanted to leave but it was too dangerous. Besides, Negan calls the shots, not some nice piece of jail bait. "I can make my own choices!" 

"You sure?" Negan smirked, walking towards him. He leaned his bat against the wall, shrugging off his jacket. "Because last time I checked, you're still a kid." He took Carls hat, tossing it to the side. "And a kid always needs daddy's help when he's making choices-" 

Carl glared at him. "You're such an asshole. I'm not a kid! I've done more shit than you ever have!" He shoved at Negans chest, walking towards him when Negan stumbled back a few steps. "I'm leaving and that's that." Carl picked up his hat, turning around. He set it on his head and walked towards the door, unlocking it, and pulling it open. 

Negan chuckled, walking up behind Carl, slamming the door closed with one hand and locking it with the other. He grabbed Carls hat and threw it over his shoulder, hooking his ankles around Carls, kicking his legs apart. He pressed Carl against the door, moving his hair to one side and kissing his neck. "Darling, you are so going to regret that." He grinned, sinking his teeth into Carls neck.

Carl gasped when Negan yanked his jeans down, his belt clicking against the wooden floor. "Negan.." he whispered, bending down a bit more, sticking his hips out. "What are you gonna do to me?" He panted, biting his lip. Part of him wanted to unlock the door while the other part of him wanted to bend even further over and beg for Negan to fuck him.

"Whatever the hell I want..." Negan undid his own pants, shoving them down mid thigh, pushing his boxers down as well. He jerked his dick a few times, his spare hand grabbing at Carls ass and spreading it. He slipped one finger inside, chuckling. "You aren't as tight as you should be... you touch yourself down there, baby? Finger yourself like a horny little girl?" 

"Maybe..." Carl pushed back against his finger, pressing his forehead to the door. He felt hot all over, like he was on fire. Negans finger curled inside of him causing Carl to slam his hands against the door. "Shit..." He started to fuck himself on Negans finger, jumping when he felt a second finger brush up against his ass. "You fuck a lot of teenaged boys?" 

"All the time," His second finger slipped into Carl almost effortlessly. "Little sluts like you love men in authority. I had boys bending over my desk at school daily..." Be added a third finger, smirking when Carl whined. "Used to tell them they were special, but they were just another tight hole..." His fingers pulled out of Carl. "Just like you." 

Carl pressed himself against the door when he felt the head of Negans dick rub against his inner thigh. "Negan... I... I've never had a..." He gasped when Negan spread his ass and rubbed his dick across Carls hole. "I've only had fingers-" 

"You're a slut." Negan slipped the head inside, ignoring Carls begs to go slow. "This is how good little slurs are treated." He tangled his hand in Carls hair, pulling it. "Now spread your legs, bend over, and be a good little toy for me..." 

Carl swallowed, pushing his body away from the door. The grip Negan had on Carls hair hurt, almost to the point of tears, but Carl loved it. He had always been one to enjoy pain. The day they first met, when Negan pushed him around, Carl was hard the entire ride back. Spent weeks jerking off to the thought of Negan spreading him out and stuffing him full of cock. "Negan-" 

Negan slammed into Carl, chuckling. "Yeah, baby?" He held Carls hip with a grip strong enough to leave bruises. "Something wrong?" He licked his lips, kissing Carls neck, laughing at the boys whines. "You want it harder-" 

"No-" Carl arched his back and dug his nails into the wood when Negan sped his pace up. The scruff of Negans beard was digging into Carls cream skin, leaving red marks all over it. "Fuck..." He reached back and grabbed Negans hair, closing his eye. "Shit, don't stop, fuc-" 

Negan slowed his hips, yanking Carl back against his chest and kissing him hard. He kissed and bit at Carls lips until they were swollen and red. He pushed Carl back against the door, the grip in Carls hair only growing tighter. "Told you that you'd like it."


End file.
